


Stubborn

by JACOBINE



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Profanity, Smoking, platonic, sorta frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACOBINE/pseuds/JACOBINE
Summary: Stubborn ─ Little Witch Academia [One Shot]Diana was simply patrolling throughout the school grounds, before stumbling into a certain delinquent.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decided to finally release my piling ideas, sure, in my rant book, I may have been mad at certain oc inserts, but I also do them as well, I'm such a fucking hypocrite agh

Within the school grounds in the dark, there stood the soon-to-be matriarch to the Cavendish name.

It was her usual routine during the night, patrolling throughout the whole campus with a keen eye, prepared to hunt down a brave student who dared to go past the curfew and force them into their dorms before continuing her late night walks. It was the only thing she can do to at least put herself into ease, even if it only lasts for a few minutes before being distracted by a rebel.

She heard nothing but the crickets, the clicking of her boots, the wind and her steady breathing, at first, it was rather eerie, but she adjusted to the silence and embraced it completely, talking to much would cause sore throat in the morning, and she wouldn't want to be in such a tardy state... unlike a _certain student_ , that is.

Upon arriving to the giant grass field, she looked up to meet the gazes of thousands of stars, sighing at the scenery before noticing a figure whom laid on the ground with a familiar glow coming from their mouth.

The figure was smoking, and that, is what Diana cannot allow within school premises.

She took note to see who the culprit was, no teacher can be in such a height nor can do such a taboo, and no student can even lay their hand on a single cigarette without being caught once.

She was sure it wasn't Amanda, as the girl have no record of smoking.

It could be only one person who dared to break as much rules as possible, even daring to cross the line and beat a high-status-bearing patriarch nearly to death.

The person who bore such a high title destroying her own reputation for her pleasure.

"Can ye move away? Ye'r makin' it rain underwear over 'ere."

Diana could only blush from embarrassment before shaking her head, looking down at the delinquent.

"Smoking in the campus is not allowed, and so are being outside the dormitory past curfew."

"Quit bein' a stuck up and sit th' fack down, aye? I can still see yer panties."

She was tired for having many responsibilities, and her constant complaining and excuses are not helping...  _How is she still not expelled for such behavior, though? Only God know's why._

"Please head back to the dormitory this instant, Professor Finnelan would be disappointed to hear you smoking again, King."

"Empty threats are still empty. Ye always like snitchin' 'round, Cavendish."

And then, silence.

Shane sat up, glaring at the prodigy, she's always like this, stubborn and always acting like a goody-two-shoes, she hated that stupid attitude, she hated that she has the **power**  to tell her what to do, she hated that she  **follows**  the authority. She hated the woman before her for being such an easy prey _(she was easily cornered like a scared doe)_ , for being a master's pawn  _(she was controlled, forced into submission)_ , for being a wee stubborn lassie _(She was stubborn, too stubborn to even attend to herself.)_.

"I am simply stating the truth, I do not "snitch around"."

" ** _Snitches get th' stitches_** , lass."

Oh how Diana hated that quote. She was only doing her job, returning her report to the staff that stated the whole truth, she did not spread around lies like some people, she was not that kind of person at all.

"Enough of th' formalities, Diana. Just get yer ass and leave me alone, ye don't want to get a huge bruise on yer pretty face, do ye?"

**_Empty threats are still empty._ **

"As you said, empty threats are still empty. I will not leave you alone until you have returned to your dorm. You must be aware that you have to keep a high status among other students as a member of a powerful magical lineage. Do you understand the weight being placed on your shoulders, Shane?"

"Ye sound like m' uncle."

"No, I do not."

"Aye, aye, ye are."

Shane replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders before throwing her cigarette to the ground and crushed it with her shoes. "Ye'r a stubborn lass for a Cavendish." she joked, ending it with usual "Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke!" laughter.

"And for a Kingsman, you are also stubborn as well. So we're even."

"Like hell we're even. Ye'r weak as a toothpick! Even a single punch from me can break yer bones!"

"Please head back to your dor─"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it, but ye gotta head back too. All of th' old hags are gonna worry about thair precious pride of Luna Nova sleeping in class."

"I am not Akko."

Shane only laughed, before heading back first, leaving Diana alone with the crushed butt of a dead cigarette and the night. She sighed, grumbling about the delinquent's attitude whilst retreating to her luxurious room which she shared with her teammates.


End file.
